


It's Called Supervising

by FlightOfInsanity



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and end up with something completely different instead?, with specific characters and a specific plot, you ever sit down to write something specific
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:29:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlightOfInsanity/pseuds/FlightOfInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cayde may be stuck in the Tower, but that doesn't mean he can't live vicariously through his Hunters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Called Supervising

There was never an alert when the Vanguard called. Usually they just announced themselves as soon as the comms connected – _“Tevis, we have critical intel that needs verification.” “Tevis, what the hell do you think you’re doing??” “Hey. Tevis. I got 500 glimmer says you can’t trick a Minotaur into falling off a cliff.”_

This time there was no announcement, no heads-up from his Ghost, no direct indication at all that someone was connected to his comms, just a slight change in the silence. The general din of the Broken Shore gained an extra layer – subtle sounds of people joined the rhythmic crash of the rusty waves and the gentle rushing of the evening breeze.

Once he’d determined that yes, this was something new he was hearing and not the quiet voices from nothing a small smile lifted the corners of his mouth.

“Cayde.”

Seconds ticked by with no response.

“I can hear Zavala in the background, Cayde. I know you’re there.”

“Damn,” came the reply. “Thought I had that muted.”

“You’re the worst.”

“Says the man who hasn’t moved in an hour.”

Tevis shrugged. “I’m on break.”

“On break…” Cayde repeated. “Why do we even pay you?”

That made Tevis laugh. “You don’t! Which I’m pretty sure means I can take as many breaks as I damn well please.”

Cayde snorted and the banter lapsed into a comfortable silence. Tevis watched the sun sink ever closer to the horizon as he idly twirled a twig around his fingers. For once it wasn’t raining. The towering thunderclouds that had plagued the landscape and made for miserable, soggy patrols had given way to a wispy layer of greenish-yellow swirls of clouds and patches of bright sunlight. His perch atop a ruined skyscraper gave him a wonderful view of the landscape and a shade-free place to dry his gear.

The sun’s angle changed just enough to catch a low bank of clouds, causing them to flare into a bright band of pink and orange against the murky sky.

“You see that?” Tevis asked, unsure if Cayde was lurking only on the comms or the Ghost feed as well. A sharp and bitter sigh was the Exo’s response and it told Tevis all he needed to know. He was watching and trying to escape.

“Bad day at the office?”

“ _Resource allocations._ ”

Tevis huffed a quiet laugh at the hate in the two little words and Cayde grumbled at him. “It’s not funny.”

“No, no, you’re right. It’s not funny… it’s _hilarious._ ”

“They started arguing about shelves. _Shelves_ ,” Cayde stressed, thoroughly exasperated at his counterparts. “How do you get into an argument about shelves? I don’t even think they noticed me leave the table.”

“I bet they wouldn’t notice you leave the Tower.”

“Don’t tempt me.”

A beat passed and Cayde sighed again, this time weary. Tevis could easily imagine the Exo running his hand across his face. He hummed in quiet sympathy, leaving an entire conversation unsaid. They’d had the same discussion enough times in the past and they both knew the script.

Cayde would complain he wasn’t useful in the Tower and needed to be back in the field. Tevis would tell Cayde he was doing good work and keeping his Hunters alive with good intel. Cayde would grudgingly agree but continue to mope about being stuck inside. They would insult each other and then ignore that the conversation had ever happened.

Tevis checked the time. There was about an hour of useful light left and he did technically have a patrol to finish. He stood and shook the remaining water and vegetation from his cloak, returning it to his shoulders.

“They still going on about shelves?”

“I think it’s brooms, now.”

“Sounds thrilling,” Tevis said. “But I should probably get back to work before my commander gets on my ass for slacking on the job.”

“I guess you should. And I should get back to my… brooms.”

“Though I think I did pick up an unknown blip somewhere down the coast. May have to take the scenic route and check it out first.”

“Unknown blip, huh?”

“Could be anything. Some Fallen, some Vex, maybe a whole Ketch.” He shrugged and gave his weapons a final check. “But it could also have just been an exceptionally large bird.”

“Can’t leave something that unknown, can we?” Cayde said. “And it would only be my Vanguardly duty to observe your feed to see what this new unknown threat could be.”

Tevis began his descent from his perch. It was easy enough to drop from floor to floor through the shelled out building. “Only if it won’t take away from your incredibly important brooms.”

“Ain’t the brooms I’m worried about. But if they bring up soap I’ll make sure to get you extra so you can take a shower for once in your life.”

“I had a shower earlier, thank you very much,” he countered with mock offense.

The ground was still soggy from the persistent rains and mud splashed up onto his shins as he landed in the grass. He held out a leg and admired the new coat of muck, not quite showing it off to the helmet feed.

“A _real_ shower,” Cayde ammended with a note of disgust. “One that takes away your smell instead of adding to it.”

Tevis called down his sparrow and raced off down the jagged coastline, weaving around the rocks with a little more enthusiasm than was probably necessary. The craggy boulders eventually gave way to a cliffside plain fenced in by a tall inland bluff. Light from the evening sun sparkled off the wet grass and trails of crystals running through the rocks. His radar was still as clear as could be and he slowed down to better capture the scene on his feed.

“Looks like good weather,” Cayde said.

“Mm-hmm.”

“I hope it rains.”

Tevis snorted, about to quip back about showers but Cayde interrupted, “Ah, they noticed me hiding in the corner.”

“You are truly a terrible Hunter.”

“And somehow I’m your boss. Funny how things work out.”

Tevis could hear the voices of the rest of the Vanguard growing louder in his headset as Cayde approached them. He boosted his sparrow as fast as it would go, racing the daylight to get to his final patrol point.

“Stay alert out there.”

The connection closed and he was left with the sounds of Venus for company.

 


End file.
